


I'd Do Anything For You

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter needs advice about sex, and the best way of learning is by doing.Dead Dove: Do Not Eat - Please read the tags. Pwp
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 290





	I'd Do Anything For You

Peter was biting his nails, terrified of having this conversation with his father. The 17 year old slowly walked out of his bedroom and tiptoed down the hallway, in just his socks and pajamas. It was around eleven o'clock at night, so he should really be asleep. But he couldn't stop worrying. Peter stopped and watched his father sitting working at his desk. 

You see, Peter had been dating this guy for about a few months, and they agreed they wanted to have sex soon. But Peter was a virgin and he had never even seen another man's dick before. His boyfriend had had sex plenty of times which was intimidating as hell. Peter wanted so badly to be so good at it! He didn't want to disappoint his boyfriend in any way and end up being dumped, so he needed to get some tips, and the best way to do that was ask.

Sure he could ask his teachers, but he was too nervous to do that. And the internet wasn't exactly real when it comes to sex.

Peter and his father have always had a great relationship. It had always just been them two, for as long as he could remember. Peter didn't know much about his mother, but honestly he didn't care too much about her. He loved being an only child to such a good father. Tony gave him everything he needed, and treated him like the most special person in the world. 

Peter adored it, they were closer than any of his friends were with their fathers. Most people didn't really have fathers anymore, so yeah, he was pretty lucky. His dad always put work on hold just to spend time with him, it was bliss.

Peter knew his dad would help him with this, even if he was uncomfortable with it, because all Tony ever did was watch out for him. Peter watched his dad type away on his laptop his glasses sitting on that handsome face. Peter always hoped that one day he would turn out as good looking as his dad. 

"Baby, how come you're standing there watching me?" Tony asked, his voice slightly amused. 

"Uh, I just, I need to talk to you… I have a problem." 

Tony looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, "You okay buddy?" He asked, "What's up?"

Peter started to worry, he looked anxious as hell. His face went red as he looked down at his feet. "Uhh… well, it's kind of. I need advice."

His father closed his laptop and took off his glasses, setting them on the desk. "Is this an ice cream problem or a leftover pizza problem?"

Peter shrugged, "Uh, I don't know." 

Tony cocked his head. They usually had different foods for different problems. Ice cream was for friends issues, pizza was for school issues. Sometimes they would get a late night takeaway if it was nightmares, and just sit up with the light on.

"Come on baby, let's go grab something to eat and you can tell me what's wrong." He stood up and walked over to his son, putting his hand on his back and leading him to the kitchen.

Peter sat down on the stool by the kitchen island, watching as his father opened up the fridge. "Cake?" His father offered him.

Peter shook his head. "Uh no,"

Tony nodded, biting his lip and continued to look through the shelves. "Chinese? Cheese sticks? Rolos?"

The younger man shook his head. "It's about sex." He blurted out. Tony froze, he didn't know what food he should bring out for that. There were a few moments of silence before the older man closed the fridge and leaned against the other side of the table, opposite his son. 

"Okay, hit me." 

Peter's fingers were picking at each other as he reddened again. "So, uh, Nathan wants to have sex, and I agreed… but I don't know what I'm doing."

Tony nodded, clenching his jaw as he stared at the table. He was trying to think of the best way to go about this, sex wasn't just something you dove into. Not that everyone really understood it, but Tony had it down to an art. It was actually good for Peter to come to him for help, but, it was also kind of awkward. 

"What kind of advice do you need?"

"Uh. I need you to tell me what to do. Like, how do I do it? How do I satisfy him?" 

Tony raised his eyebrows, then ducked his head into his hands and rubbed his face. 

"I… it might be inappropriate for me to give you that kind of information sweetheart, I don't want to overstep. I could suggest some porn videos?"

"But daddy!" Peter interjected, "Porn isn't realistic, I need to know what it's actually like. I'm too scared to ask anyone else, you're the only one I trust."

Tony was incredibly touched by that, knowing his boy trusted him so much to talk to him about something so personal and embarrassing. He looked up to his innocent son, his gorgeous brown eyes nervously looking back at him.

"Okay." Tony nodded. "Well, how do you wanna do this? You wanna ask questions or what?"

"I have no idea… I didn't get this far." Peter blushed, biting down on his bottom lip. "What would you suggest?"

"What if you watch a video? Then you can come and ask me whatever questions you have? That sound like a good idea?" He furrowed his brows, hoping his son would agree.

Peter thought for a few moments, "Uh sure. Okay. That sounds okay. I'll just go into my room and watch it… what should I watch?"

"Christ," Tony sighed, standing up and holding out his hand. "This doesn't go any further, give me your phone."

Peter quickly shoved his hand in his pocket and took out his phone, placing it in his father's hand. His dad started typing on his phone, getting up a video of two men, pausing it and handing it to his son. "There. Now, I'm gonna get some work done and go to bed, we can talk about this tomorrow yeah?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically and jumped off of the stool, looking at his phone and then up to his father.

"Thank you daddy, I appreciate you." He walked over to him and gave him a hug, kissing his dad on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby, I love you!" He called as he watched his son head back to his room. 

"Love you too!"

\---

Tony finished his work and headed back to his room, he was exhausted. It had been a long day of meetings and paperwork, and he just wanted to rest. It was so difficult to find out that his son was watching porn and getting to have sex, god Tony hadn't had sex in so long. He would love to go and just sleep with someone, but since Peter's mother left, he just felt too sad. It's been too many years, so he just had to satisfy himself. Hopefully one day soon he'll get some.

As he walked past his son's room, he could hear the faint sounds of the videos playing. It was around midnight, and the kid had been watching porn for a good hour. Tony shook his head fondly and smiled,  _ just like his father. _

Tony continued on to his bed to get some sleep.

\---

1am and there was a knock at his door. Luckily, Tony wasn't sleeping. He couldn't sleep, because all he thought about tonight was sex. Fuck he was so jealous of other people, being touched was such an amazing feeling, and christ, getting to touch people was fantasic, making them moan. Especially when they called out his name… shit that was hot. He was actually planning on getting himself off, but before he could even let himself, he was distracted.

"Come in sweetheart," Tony called out, sitting up in bed and his phone sitting in his hand. Peter walked in and stood by the door, looking sweetly up to his father.

"Can't sleep daddy, how come you're up?"

Tony smiled, locking his phone and placing it onto the bed. "Me neither, wanna come hang out?"

Peter grinned and nodded, skipping towards the bed and jumping in, getting all comfortable under the duvet. Tony watched as he wiggled and sorted out the pillows behind him.

"Comfy?" Tony laughed, looking down at him. Peter nodded, peering up at his father. "Comfy."

Tony snuggled down in the bed too, pulling the duvet over him and turning to face his son. 

"Bad dreams or something?" He asked Peter.

"No, just anxious. I didn't like the videos daddy,"

"You didn't?" Tony asked him, "Why not?"

Peter chewed his bottom lip, not looking directly at his father. He felt really embarrassed talking about this, but he knew that his dad wouldn't judge him.

"There wasn't any love about it… it was just rough. It was kind of scary. It didn't look too fun… what if that's what Nathan does? What if he hurts me?" Peter's eyes were filled with tears, his chin shaking.

Tony could feel his heart shattering seeing his son like this. "Pete, you don't have to do this you know? You don't owe him anything."

"I know…" A tear fell from his eyes. "I just really want my first time to be good… with someone I know won't hurt me. Can you teach me?"

Tony blinked, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly open. He had the sudden urge to run, lock himself in the bathroom. Did his son just  _ ask him to have sex with him _ ? That would be terrible… a father and a son? No, that's disgraceful. If anyone found out, they could lock him up. Probably… okay he wasn't too sure on what the law was, but it was definitely on the no-no list.

"Teach you?" Tony asked in a whisper, "What… What do you mean baby?"

"Maybe you could be my first? And then I'll be safe… and I can learn. I love you and I trust you daddy, it's better than being with someone who could hurt me. This way I know I'll be safe."

Tony was dumbfounded, the kid was making sense out of something that really didn't make sense. "Baby… you say that now, but afterwards you'll hate me. Years down the line, you'll be in therapy because of what your old man did to you."

Peter stayed silent for a few minutes. "I'll always love you daddy," he whispered. "I'm the one asking you, knowing that you might never talk to me again if I asked." He looked extremely sad, eyes still reddened, with glistening tears in them. "I don't want anyone else."

Tony took pity on him, closing his eyes and trying to come up with some sort of sensible response. "Baby… sweetheart…"

"You'll be teaching me!" Peter spoke up. "You'll be helping me become a man… and it's just teaching… it's not wrong, I'm just asking for help."

The older man sighed and opened his eyes to see his sons adoring little face lying against his pillow. His brown curly hair was a total mess, and his big eyes looking at him with a sense of hope. His son was completely adorable. His little prince was begging him for help, for love and affection. 

"You don't get this kind of affection from anyone do you?"

Peter shook his head. "Just you daddy, you're all I have."

Tony nodded, he hated himself so much right now. But fuck, his son really wanted him! And Tony missed having sex… he was planning on getting off anyway.

"Fine." Tony whispered, "Yes, let's do it."

Peter grinned and his eyes lit up. "Really?" He beamed. "Do you want to? Like… is it okay, you want to right?"

"Really," Tony replied. "Yes baby, I want to. But you need to listen to what I tell you to do, okay? This is a lesson."

Peter nodded and pushed the covers down to his hips, still wearing his pyjamas. He watched eagerly as his father moved to hold himself up on his side. 

"There are rules okay, sweetheart? If at any point you don't want to carry on, you tell me. I won't be mad. I want you to enjoy yourself, so you tell me what you like and dislike, I need you to communicate. Deal?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, dad." 

Tony looked over his son's body, knowing very soon he would be touching it all over, feeling it under his fingertips. He hadn't seen another person's body in such a long time.

"I'm ready when you are." Peter said quietly, licking his lips. 

"First, you wanna kiss them. It's got to be perfect, you wanna look them in the eyes and slowly get closer, gently touch your lips together. Then I'm gonna gently lick your bottom lip, you need to open up. The kiss is gonna get deep, don't be afraid to use your tongue, keep it slow." Tony watched as Peter took in this information. Usually his son was a really fast learner, so he didn't worry much.

Tony gently let his hand sit on the side of his son's face. Peter's face was so soft, so fucking pretty. Locking their eyes together, Tony hovered over him, slowly leaning in closer. Peter's heart was beating so fast, his palms sweating as he watched the gorgeous older man lean towards him. His breath hitched as their noses rubbed together. 

Their lips gently touched, and Peter's heart fucking exploded. His father's lips were so soft, so gentle and loving.

Tony couldn't believe how sweet Peter tasted, how fucking pretty those lips were. He gently moved his lips against his son's, tasting him slowly and deeply. Peter's fingers touched the back of his head, gently interlocking his fingers in his hair.

Tony's hands were on his waist, holding him down as he leaned over him completely. Both of their temperatures were rising, needing this more than anything. The older man licked Peter's lips and opened them up, moaning as his son let him gain entry. The kiss deepened, tilting their heads and kissing each other so lovingly it made their heads spin.

They pulled away, lips still hovering over each other's, eyes closed, breaths uneven.

"Now… Now you want to make them feel so good. You kiss down their jaw to their ear, nibble at their earlobe. Then you wanna kiss their neck, lay a few kisses and suck on the skin hard… oh it's gonna feel good. When you're really into things, you can bite their neck, always on the side okay?"

Peter nodded, not saying anything. His body was aching to be touched, knowing that everything his father described to him was going to happen to him.

Tony ducked down again, laying a soft kiss on Peter's lips before moving them across his son's 

perfect jawline. He could feel how his son enjoyed it, Peter as shaking slightly out of lust as his lips attached themselves to the younger man's ear.

"Fuck daddy," Peter whispered.

Tony smirked as his lips softly kissed Peter's sensitive neck, licking at it and nibbling at it, so he could continue to hear those sweet little whimpers coming out of the mam beneath him. 

Peter smelled so good, like lavender soap, and Tony couldn't get enough. He opened his mouth and sucked hard on the skin, hoping it would bruise so Peter won't forget him.

"Uhhhh!" Peter groaned, his hard cock already pressing up into him. 

"Then," Tony pulled back, "You wanna let your hands smooth up their body slowly, you wanna touch them and make them feel good, pull their shirt off… Remember baby, tell them what you love about them, tell them how they make you feel. Don't lie though, keep it special."

Tony put his large strong hands at the bottom of Peter's shirt, sliding up his abdomen and watching as the younger man's eyes fluttered shut. His mouth was open, sinking into the touch. "So soft baby," Tony whispered, he brought his boy's shirt up as he moved his hands. 

The older man kissed Peter's stomach, feeling the younger man twitch. "Mmm you smell so good," his fingers pulled his shirt up above his nipples. 

Tony sat up for a second and held onto the hem, "Baby, sit up, daddy's gonna take this off." Peter did as instructed and within seven seconds, his shirt was off and Peter was lying back down against the bed.

"Look at you honey, woah." Tony complimented him with the most loving voice. His fingers trailed over the muscles that were growing over the younger man's chest. He let them flick over Peter's nipples, hearing the younger man gasp.

"You're such a pretty boy," Tony told him, "I'm gonna kiss you now sweetheart, kiss down your body, take notes." 

"Please," Peter whispered back. Seconds later, he felt the lips he was learning to love so much touch his clavicle, trailing slow and wet kisses down his body. Suddenly a wet warmth surrounded his nipple, flicking it with his tongue and then sucking down hard. He moved over and did the other one, listening to the cute sounds.

"Ohmygod," Peter whispered, slowly moving his hips up. "Daddy… need you… oh fuck."

"Then," Tony trailed his kisses down Peter's stomach, rubbing his face slowly along the younger man's abdomen. "I'm gonna pull these down, that okay baby?"

"Please daddy, please!" Peter whined, shifting his hips so that Tony could slide his trousers down.

"Shit." Tony spoke as he pulled them off. Peter opened his eyes and looked down at his father, who was sitting up on his knees, staring down at his open legs and his hard cock. His father was hard too, and he looked like he was really big.

"Everything okay?" Peter asked innocently. 

Tony gulped and nodded, eyes barely able to move from Peter's cock. He looked up to his son's eyes and then back to it. Peter's dick was fucking beautiful, it wasn't as big as his, but it was big. It was throbbing, aching to be touched. 

"So… I'm gonna… first gonna touch you… and then I'm gonna suck you off… and pay attention sweetheart, shit… okay let yourself cum when I do that."

Peter raised his hand to meet his father's, entwining their fingers. "I don't want it to be over so soon…" 

Tony smiled warmly, licking his lips. His eyes were dark with arousal, he was dying to get his mouth on him. "You're gonna cum more than once baby, just trust me, do you trust daddy?"

"Of course, I'm really liking this so much." Peter licked his lips and squeezed his hand. "Are you?"

Tony situated himself comfortably between Peter's legs, "I am honey, now, enjoy and take notes. Daddy won't be explaining some of this, I need this too much, promise me something?"

"What?" Peter asked him, letting the other hand gently touch the back of his father's head.

"Be loud, be very loud." Tony held onto Peter's creamy soft thighs, he kissed them softly. "Thighs are like the neck; kiss, lick, suck and bite. It's sensitive, but you'll love it." He continued to kiss and lick the skin. Peter tasted like sweat, he was really enjoying himself, and god Tony loved being here.

Tony got closer and closer to Peter's crotch, moving towards his balls and placing an open mouth kiss on them, flicking his tongue out over them.

"Shit! Daddy! You're so good at this!" Peter moaned as his father's tongue slowly licked a stripe up the side of his shaft, slowly swiping along the slit at the top.

"Nngghhhh… I like that a lot dad," 

Tony licked his hand and curled his finger around Peter's cock, gently starting to jerk him off. Peter's hips were moving up in tandem with his hand, his back arched and his mouth wide open. "Shit… fuck… oh, oh, ohhhh that's so good… nnngghh."

Tony watched as his beautiful angelic son come undone beneath him, he moved his hands a little faster, swiping his thumb over the slit of his cock. "You like that baby boy?"

Peter's eyes opened, dark and hooded, looking towards his father, his hair sticking to him with sweat, his mouth still in an O shape. "GOD yes!"

The older man was really enjoying this, seeing someone come undone to his touch, writhing underneath him, because of him. Tony loved having this power, and he really adored how gorgeous his son was lying amongst his sheets.

"Tell me baby, want praise or dirty talk?" Tony asked, leaning down to softly bite at his nipple. Peter gasped, thrusting his hips up. 

"Both! Please!"

"You're doing so well baby, look at you… you're gorgeous, so fucking pretty, oh I can't wait to suck you off… Do you want that honey? Do you want your dirty old man to suck you down hard?"

Peter continued to gasp and moan, "Oh fuck yes! Please daddy… you're so amazing… I love your hands so much, I need you!" 

Tony removed his hand and settled back at Peter's waist opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the head of Peter's cock. 

"Jesus fucking christ!" Peter exclaimed as Tony began to suck down hard on the tip, licking up the precum. Peter's fingers were tightly in his hair now, slowly letting his hips move upwards. 

Tony then sucked him down hard, taking all of Peter in his mouth and deepthroating him. Peter gasped loudly, moving his hips faster now, feeling the amazing heat around him, the suction was just perfect. Tony's cheeks hollowed out as he hummed around his dick, sucking so hard that Peter couldn't think. 

"So fucking good… daddy! You're making me feel so brilliant daddy, your mouth is…  _ ah god oh fuck _ !" He cried as he neared his orgasm. The heat rose up inside his body, his skin turning a light shade of pink as he bucked up harder and harder, his father bobbing his head fast, helping him over the edge.

"Daaaaaddy!!!" Peter moaned, "OH FUCK!" Peter cried out as he thrust up once more and shot his load straight down his father's throat. Tony sucked him dry, lapping up every bead of cum until there was nothing left. 

Tony moved up to lie beside him, "Verdict?"

Peter was panting heavily, smiling, naked and spread out over the duvet, skin glistening. Oh fuck, Tony couldn't be harder if he tried. 

"Best. Night. Of. My. Life." He shook with pleasure.

Tony smiled, kissing his forehead. "Good. But remember this is a lesson."

Peter nodded, "I know."

"So there's an exam, and you have to pass it. Or you'll just have to keep taking the course."

Peter smirked and looked up to his father, "You mean… I get to do all of this to you now?"

Tony slid down into the covers, still fully clothed, hard as a rock and almost wanting to beg his son to touch him. "If you want to. Then please, daddy needs it… daddy needs his baby so badly."

Peter moved closer to him, nervously placing his hand on his father's cheek. "Okay daddy, I'm gonna do my very best, but can you be loud too? Tell me if it's okay?" 

Tony could have died right there, he wanted to cum so badly, any second now he was finally gonna get the thing he missed. "Baby touch me,"

Peter let his eyes fall shut, moving gently against his father's face, rubbing their noses together. "I'm nervous." He admitted. 

"Don't be… you're already an amazing kisser… daddy loves your lips, oh baby, I love them so much."

He took a second to prep himself up and then gently touched his father's lips, following the instructions from before, kissing him slow and tender. Then came his tongue, licking Tony's mouth open. "Mmmm," Tony moaned into it, he could feel Peter's naked body climb over him straddling him. 

Peter moved his lips and kissed alongside Tony's stubble, heading towards the opposite ear from where his father kissed him. He gently licked his father's earlobe, but then decided to kiss his ear. Tony moaned loudly, holding onto Peter as his tongue slide around his ear, it held so foreign, yet so fucking hot. Peter's lips were then on his neck, kissing it softly and peppering the entire thing with gentle, loving kisses. 

"Oh baby," Tony whispered, "Your lips are so good…"

Peter let his hands go up Tony's shirt, feeling the muscles he had found. "Daddy… you're so strong, so fucking gorgeous." He slid his father's shirt up and bent down to kiss the skin he found, kissing the muscles and scars along the way. "Oh dad, you're perfect," he pulled the shirt all the way up. 

"Off." Peter ordered him, Tony smirked and ripped it off of himself, chucking it to the side and watching as his son looked over him in awe.

Peter's mouth was open, his hands and eyes searched over the older man's body, gently pinching at his nipples. "Yeeesssss…" Tony moaned, biting his lip.

Peter ducked down and trailed kisses from his neck down to his nipples, giving each of them tender kisses, sucking on them. His father's nipples were hard, and they were fucking tasty. 

"You're such a dirty boy babe," Tony moaned, "I love it… I love it so much…" 

Peter's kisses continued to trail down his body, his hands holding onto the top of his father's trousers. "Daddy, I wanna see it… can I?"

"Well done for asking for permission, you're such a good boy, yes darling, you can have it."

Peter squealed in excitement as he licked his lips and slowly pulled them down, uncovering his father's large and gorgeous cock. 

"Oh. My. God." Peter said to himself, gripped his father's thighs and bent down to kiss them. "So beautiful." Peter told him, trailing kisses and his hot breath across his father's strong and golden thighs. 

"Feels good baby," Tony told him, "You really think I'm beautiful?" 

Peter smiled against his skin, slowly trailing his tongue up to Tony's balls, lapping them up in his mouth, placing kisses on them. "So beautiful," Peter whispered, moving to lick the bottom of his shaft.

"Baby boy… it's been so long… daddy needs this… you're such a good boy for me…"

Tony looked down to see Peter's hand wrap around him, slowly jerking him off. Tony could have cum right there and then, but he wanted to hold of, he wanted to cum down that pretty fucking throat. A few more jerks and Tony was thrusting upwards.

"You look so hot daddy," Peter told him, "So fucking hot… hotter than anyone from the videos I watched."

"Yeah?" Tony asked, moving his hips upwards into his son's hand. "Christ baby… daddy wants your mouth… do you want to?"

Peter nodded, mouth watering, "I'll try," he then opened his mouth and slid down as far as he could, his mouth filling up with his father's big cock. 

"Fuuck!!" Tony groaned as Peter sucked hard, one hand on the base of his cock and his mouth bobbing up and down the rest of it. He sucked down hard, letting his tongue rise up and lick over the slit, drinking the precum that was there. 

"You dirty little boy!" Tony's head went back against the pillow, "Daddy's boy!" He cried, thrusting his hips up and down, loving the feeling of having a pretty little mouth stretched around him. Peter's other hand massaged his balls, he was gagging slightly, saliva dripping out of the side of his mouth, obscene moaning noises from both of them. 

"Baby boy! So good! So perfect! Oh fuuuck look at you!" Tony watched him, giving him everything he had. "You're amazing! Shit, oh fuck, oh, ohhhhhh, Peter baby, daddy loves you so much! Gonna cum baby! Jesus Christ I'm gonna cum!"

Peter worked as hard as he could, sucking the tip and jacking his father off into his mouth. The moment Peter opened his eyes and looked up at him, Tony came loudly and largely down his throat. 

"PETER!" Tony cried out. His load was really big, he watched as Peter tried to swallow some, more of it was coating his lips, a little dripping off him. Peter pulled away, grinning as he licked his lips and cleared away all the cum. He lay beside his father, watching as Tony's body was reacting to the orgasm, flushing, sweating, breathing heavily. They lay side by side, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Wow." Tony whispered, "I… just wow."

Peter felt so good about himself, knowing that he made someone orgasm loudly and genuinely, it was amazing. But they still had more to do.

"Daddy?" He asked quietly, rolling on his side to see his father. 

"Yeah baby?" Tony replied.

"You still gonna fuck me?" 

Tony looked over at him, and within a second was on top of him, kissing him hard as he pressed their bodies together. "Filthy mouth." He muttered into his mouth, holding Peter down and opening up the kiss. Peter's hands were on his father's back, holding the back of his shoulders as he could feel himself getting aroused again. 

The older man moved back and stretched over to the bedside table, bringing out the lube. 

"Baby, I don't have condoms," he searched the drawer

"S'okay daddy, we're both clean, please daddy… it means you can claim me… make me yours!" 

Fuck that was hot. His boy was so dirty, so seductive. Peter was begging to be his, and that was enough to restart the fire inside of him. His lips were back on his son's, his hand sliding down between them.

He moved back, opened the lube and smothered three fingers in the cool gel. "Pete… baby, it's gonna feel weird, but it'll be okay, I promise. Tell me if you don't like it,"

Peter grabbed his wrist, "Can use your mouth first?"

Tony looked up to him with surprise. "You… you want me to?"

Peter nodded, "I really, really do,"

"Turn over," Tony ordered him, helping him flip onto all fours. Jesus the boy looked fucking pretty. Tony kissed his juicy ass, massaging it with both hands as he moved his cheeks apart.

"Look at that…" Tony smirked, looking at Peter's pretty, pink hole, just waiting to be wrecked. "You're perfect for me, want my tongue baby?"

"Oh god yes please!"

Tony didn't need to be told twice. He ducked down in between the cheeks and began kiss the rim, licking around it and eating it out like it was his favourite meal.

"OH FUCK!" Peter cried out, grasping his hands in the sheets, his back arched. "Ohhh fuck daddy!"

His father kept going, sticking his tongue inside, prodding it. Peter shoved his bottom back against his dad's face, needing more. Peter was in complete ecstasy, "Oh! Ooh!! Ooohhh!!" Peter's arms were shaking as he bowed his head down into the pillow. From the sounds Peter was making, and the feeling of being here again, Tony was hard again.

His father pulled back and flipped him over onto his back again, "You taste amazing." 

Peter blushed under him, his cock hard between his legs. "You gonna finger me daddy?"

Tony growled, "Fuck yes, you want your daddy's big fingers inside you?"

"Please… pleaaase!"

Tony settled his lubed up fingers outside his little pink hole. "Watch daddy, I need to know how you're doing. You tell me how it is okay?"

Peter nodded, raising his head up to watch his father between his legs. "Okay daddy, I trust you."

Their eyes were glued to each other as the first digit slid inside slowly. Peter's eyes widened, biting his lip as he groaned. "Good." Was all he could say. The finger slid slowly inside him all the way, and then out again. Tony slowly finger fucked him, living off of the amazing sounds out his son's lips. 

"You're so tight, baby boy… so fucking tight… can't wait until I'm inside you… I've not fucked someone in so long… you're perfect Peter."

"Another," Peter whispered.

As told to, Tony pushed another finger inside, scissoring him open, pushing in even further. The thrusts of his hand got a little faster, and Peter's hips started to move along to meet his hand.

"That's it… oh that's it… I… YES!" Peter gasped, one hand in his own hair, grasping it tightly, "More!"

A third finger, pushing inside him as far as he could push them, opening him up. He couldn't wait to be inside him. He swiped his fingertip against Peter's prostate, making him moan loudly.

"RIGHT THERE!"

Tony pulled his hand away and wiped it in the sheet, grabbing the lube and lathering himself up. He looked at his son's eyes as he did so, feeling almost guilty for how much he enjoyed it.

"I'm a bad dad," Tony whispered, looking at his sweet innocent boy beneath him. "Daddy's so bad right now,"

Peter raised his legs, "Baby wants you, please, please daddy!"

Tony smirked, positioning himself at Peter's hole, gripping onto his hips. He moved Peters legs around him and looked into the glistening brown eyes staring up at him. 

"Now baby, daddy's gonna make you feel so good, daddy loves you so much."

He moved forward and pressed his lips against Peter's, kissing him softly as he pushed himself inside. He sucked hard on Peter's lip, as he slowly entered his son. 

"Nngghhh…" Peter moaned, eyes clenched shut as he tried to get used to the sensation. 

"Tight." Tony muttered, "So goddamned tight… that's amazing…" 

He kept going until he reached the hilt, sitting fully inside him. One hand reached up to hold Peter's hand, entwining their fingers together,

"I've got you," Tony whispered, "Daddy's got you."

Peter smiled, blushing, his eyes opening up and falling on his father's above him. "You can move," he smiled, "You're so big!" Peter cried as he got used to the feeling. 

Tony pulled out halfway and then pushed himself back in, making the man beneath him gasp and old onto him tightly. Slowly they set a pace, Peter whimpering underneath him, mouth wide open squeaking and moaning.

"Can I go faster baby?" Tony whispered, "My hips can go any speed you want them to!"

Peter sunk his hips down removing his hand from his dad's and settling them on his back. He held into Tony's shoulders from behind as Tony held onto his hips.

"Fuck me hard daddy!" Peter cried, "Want you to ruin me!" 

"Christ, you're so hot baby!" Tony began to move faster and faster, bucking up into him hard. He manoeuvred them so he was hitting Peter's prostate every time, pounding into him hard. 

"Daddy! Oh god! You're filling me up so GOOD! GOD, DADDY! Pull my hair!" 

Tony growled, ducking his head into Peter's neck, biting it hard and pulling at his hair, moving his hips fast, sliding in and out of his son, both of them calling each other's names. 

None of them would last long.

"All mine baby," Tony whispered, "You're fucking mine!" 

Peter's hand went between them, jacking himself off furiously, his orgasm was about to hit him, a heat waved over him, a sweaty glow on his skin. His father's sweat was dripping on him, those hazel eyes meeting his.

"Daddy! Daddy I'm gonna… fuck DADDY PLEASE!"

"Cum for me baby, cum on… daddy needs you to cum, daddy wants it all over him!"

With his back arched, his body shaking, Peter came two seconds later, all over his father's body. The muscles inside his ass spasmed tightly around his dad's cock, milking him hard as he rode out his orgasm. 

Both of them collapsed on each other in a sweaty, breathless mess. Hardly able to speak, not knowing what to say or do next.

"Pete… you were… fucking… exquisite."

Peter was glowing, he felt so happy, so fucking over the moon that he didn't care about anything else in the world. All he wanted was to kiss his father and never stop. And they had all the time in the world to do that.

"I love you daddy," Peter curled up beside him, watching the older man as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel his dad's cum dripping out of him and he loved it. 

"I love you too my angel. Now, we gotta get cleaned up, I'm gonna run a bath."

"Can I come with you?" Peter bit his lip, looking up pleadingly.

"That's what I was gonna suggest darling. Let's just… keep this between us okay? No need for anyone to know."

"Agreed." Peter smiled. Tony leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

"You really are pretty," Tony whispered. "My beautiful boy."


End file.
